


Cheater

by devil



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aran Ryan will do anything to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> The referee doesn't have a canon name so I call him Raphael

On a cold rainy day like this, Raphael speed walks home as fast as he’s able to. He keeps himself preoccupied with his own thoughts, as he so often does. Every day, getting back to his home is a daze nothing usually can snap him out of. That is, until a sound from the alley next to the building catches his attention. At first, he chalks it up to just being a stray, and fishes his keys out of his pocket. Then he hears low, manic laughing. He whips around and sees Aran Ryan step out from the shadows, grinning like madman.

“Finally, yer home. Y’ve had me out in the cold waitin’ forever. It was rainin’ earlier, ya know.”

Raphael’s breath hitches, stunned to see the other man. Aran Ryan was scary enough by himself normally, but seeing him here now was terrifying. Especially considering all the less than favorable calls Raphael has been making in regards to his cheating. It’s lead to a few more losses on the man’s record than he knew he would like.  
Ryan wasn’t afraid to attack him with a camera and thousands of people’s eyes on him. Who knew what he would do with hardly anyone around.

“I don’t know what it’s like in Ireland, but stalking is a felony here.” Raphael purses his lips tightly together, making eye contact with the man. He shoves his hands into his pockets, pawing for his phone and flipping it open. It’s an old model, it wouldn’t be too hard for him to tap out an emergency number if he needed to.

“Yer actin’ like I wanna hurt ya,” Ryan holds his arms out with a smile, as if he’s trying to show how harmless he is. “I know what yer doin’. It won’t do ya no good. I’ve seen the police you have in this city–trust me, I could outrun ‘em without even breakin’ a sweat–after making sure yer darlin’ little face is maimed, of course.” Smirking, he pats him on the cheek. Raphael sneers and pulls away from him, and Ryan continue on.

“Not that I would do somethin’ like that. I ain’t that cruel. I’d just make sure yer life is livin’ hell. I’ll miss me flight home, and spend all me time making sure you regret this simple decision.” While he talks, his eyes light up in sadistic pleasure, his breathing even speeds a little. He’s getting excited just talking about this. Taking a step back, Raphael can only imagine what twisted things are going through this man’s head. “Now how about ya let me in so we can have a little chat?”

Swallowing, Raphael nods, and with a shaky hand he unlocks the door and holds it open for Aran.

“Thank ya, mate.” He steps in, a little too confidently for Raph’s liking. He follows close behind him, whistling. That grating sound somehow makes this less of a fearful situation, and more of an annoyance. He rationalizes it that he has neighbors who would hear if anything went on. Plus, he thinks Aran cares more about his boxing career than any desire to hurt him. Or he hopes, at least. When they reach his door, he holds in his breath.

“A7? Ya don’t even have to go up stairs! No wonder yer so portly, ha!” He jabs him in the stomach with a finger, then throws his head back in a loud laugh. It’s followed by a slap on the back, like they’re old friends. Somehow, it makes this situation feel more friendly, and less like he was being threatened for his life.

“It was cheap. Unsurprisingly, many people don’t want a view of an alleyway outside their window.” Raphael states, opening the door. Once it’s unlocked, Aran shoves past him, to the middle of the main room. His beady eyes dart everywhere, taking it all in. The dark wood flooring, the worn carpet red under the coffee table. None of the furniture exactly matches. Everything obviously was bought used. It doesn’t look good, but it doesn’t look bad. Or so Raphael thought.

“Why such a shit hole? I know ya gotta be makin’ enough from just refin’ for a good livin’.” He plops down on a chair. Completely ignoring the pull out, he puts his feet up on the wooden coffee table. Brown water from melted snow drips slowly down. “Don’t tell me yer a big pussy like Hondo, and donate everything ya make?”

“It’s what I like. I don’t need to blow my earnings on some fancy place. I’m happy with this.”

“Are ya sure? This place seems pretty miserable to me.” He points toward the T.V. “No flat screen even! That’s a giant brick!

It makes him uncomfortable that he has to explain his living situation to him. This was his private home, and Aran just invaded it. Nostrils flaring, he crosses his arms and sits across from the other man on the couch, but not before whacking his feet off his coffee table. "Say what you came here and leave. Or I will call the police.”

“Y’ not one fer small talk, are ya? Fine. I want ya to help me with me cheatin’ in the fights.”

Raphael is actually taken back by that. “What?”

“Don’t ya see? It’s perfect. Yer the one in charge, just look the other way more when it comes to me toys in fights, and when the time comes, y’ make calls that I’m the winner. Whaddaya say?”

He can’t believe a word out of Ryan’s mouth. The bastard was a cheater, he knew it, but to actually have the gall to try and drag him into it. “And what if I say no, you going to beat me until I agree?” His lips curl. He wouldn’t be intimidated by this man. “Don’t you think for a second I won’t be reporting any of this conversation to the WVBA, Ryan! 

Your finally going to be out of boxing for good!”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t make it worth yer while.” Practically springing from the chair, he’s in front of the referee before he can even blink. Raphael flinches, excepting a hard hit to the face. Instead, he gets Ryan slithering into his lap. “What are you–”

Aran grabs his face with his strong hands, and forces him into a hard kiss. Raphael freezes up and gasps, and Aran takes that as an invitation to start using some tongue. The inside of Aran’s mouth tastes like stale beer and ass in it’s enough to force Raphael to his senses. Balling a hand up, he punches the Irish man in the face.  
Blood trickles from Aran’s nose and everything goes quiet for a second. Then he starts up with the laughing again. Before Raphael can push him off, he grabs a hold of both of his wrists and pins him against the couch. He’s bigger than the older man, and definitely stronger. “Movin’ right on to foreplay, are we? Aren’t ya a kinky fucker?”  
“Get the fuck off of me!” Raphael struggles against him, but Aran is firmly planted on top of him.

“Hear me out, will ya? I know this is what ya want. I’ve been watchin’ you. Yer so lonely. Y’ve got no one. I can tell.”  
“I have plenty of friends a–”

“Friends. That’s it. Where’s the love? Yer not completely ugly, so what’s the problem?” Aran leans in and bites him on the nose, for what Raphael thinks is no reason other than to simply show he can. Some of Ryan’s now drying blood getting on him, and his nose twitches in disgust. “You in the closet, huh?”

Raphael’s brows narrow, and he snarls, trying to push him off again. He almost succeeds this time, powered by rage. “You son of a bitch.”

“Easy, easy, I ain’t sayin’ like it’s a bad thing. I mean. I’d be insultin’ myself there, wouldn’t I?” Aran grinds into the man.

“You’re gay?” The referees tries to express doubt and anger, but his voice is breathy. He can feel himself getting hard, and he hopes Aran doesn’t notice. “I figure you’re just doing this to get what you want.”

“With me, any holes a goal.” Aran snickers, whispers to him. “But how about we make me hole yer goal?”

Before Raphael can respond to that, Aran forces him into another kiss, rubbing their clothed groins together. Raphael moans into his mouth, bucking up against him. He was tense before, but he slowly relaxes, getting into it. He wouldn’t admit it, but Aran was right, he was lonely, and he couldn’t resist this.

Aran laughs against the his lips and finally lets go of the other man’s wrists. With no more fuss from Raphael, he figured he had to go ahead to move on to unbuckling his belt. Once his hands are free, Raphael does nothing, just lets them slowly slide down to his sides.

Aran unzips the man’s pants, and palms the front of his boxers before beginning to fondle. With no objections from Raphael, Aran deems it okay to go even further, and plunges his hand down into the man’s boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock and lazily jerking it.

“Ryan…” Raphael grits out weakly, but doesn’t say anything else. His heart is racing, both from the excitement of the act, and knowing he shouldn’t be doing it. If anyone found out about this, he could lose his job if the WVBA knew there was a bribe involved, even if he wasn’t going to take it.

“So,” Aran gets close to his face, licking his ear and then nibbling on it. Cupping the other’s scratchy cheek in one hand, and gives him a kiss on the side of his mouth. His hold around the man’s dick tightens slightly, and his motions become faster, trying to tempt him. “Whaddaya say about me offer?”

“No.”

“No?” Ryan raises a brow, but doesn’t stop any of what he’s doing. In fact, he just ups everything he’s doing. Along with teasing and fondling his cock, he now caress his face, running a thumb over his stubble.

“I won’t help you cheat.” Raphael raises an arm, like Ryan’s going to get hit again, only this time he grabs onto his shoulder.

“But yer goin’ to keep lettin’ me jerk ya off, huh?”

“...Yes.” The man sighs, digging what little nail he has into Ryan’s shoulder. It’s been far too long since he’s been able to feel like this, if they could just go on for just a little longer…

“Then.” Aran kisses his neck, unzipping his jacket. He begins to unbutton the shirt underneath, revealing the other’s hairy chest. With each word and button undone, he plants another kiss on him. “It. Looks. Like. I’ll. Needa.” Aran makes it father down him, sliding off his lap with each kiss, until he’s on the floor, in between Raphael’s legs. He grins, looking at the man’s cock before kissing it. He takes half of it into his mouth, earning a loud noise from the other. The referee’s shaking hands grab Aran’s messy hair into a tight fist. The man’s breathing gets heavy, and he rolls his hips up in Aran’s mouth.

Aran pulls back, finally finishing his sentence. “Stop.”

“What?” Raphael almost whines out, mildly distressed over the sudden lack of pleasure.

Laughing, Aran stands and straightens his jacket out. He pats the man on the cheek. “Ya said no. We’re done here! What did ya expect?”

Giving a little wink, Aran turns to leave, only for Raphael to grab his wrist and stop him. The man surprises himself when he does it, though Ryan smirks like he knew it was going to happen.

“Yeah?” He looks over his shoulder, smirking.

Raphael swallows, his nervous eyes meeting Aran’s confident ones. “All I have to do in your next fight is not make any calls against you?” Aran nods, and the referee sighs. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Aran grins, and lets the man pull him back into his lap. He licks up his face, and nips at his earlobe before whispering to him, “I’m gonna fuck yer brains out.”

Thoughts of stopping this nag Raphael. He closes his eyes, and inhales, and when he opens them again, Aran has pulled off his jacket and shirt. There’s something different about seeing the younger man shirtless like this. Of course, he’s seen Ryan shirtless, sweating, and panting countless times because of their jobs. But this was something completely different. It was such an intimate experience, being able to see him like this. Before now, he never noticed just how amazing the man looked without a shirt on, how each muscle looked perfectly sculpted. Aran had barely done anything yet, and there was already a thin sheen of sweat over his hairless chest. Raphael gulps, reaching out to touch him.

“Ya like what ya see, huh?” Snickering, Aran forces him into another kiss, and grabbing his hand before he can touch him. He shoves something in his hand. Raphael tries to look at it, but Aran grabs a fistful of hair, keeping him locked into the kiss until he’s breathless.

“Lube?” Raphael looks over the tube in his hand. His face heats up. “We’re going to–uhm.”

“Think I was only gonna suck ya, did ya?” Aran winks. “That wouldn’t be fun for me. Remember what I said about me hole?”

“I just thought…” Raphael squirms underneath him. All he thought he was going to be getting was handy or a blowjob. Everything Aran said earlier, he thought that was just joking. This was, admittedly, even better, though. “…I want you to be the one on top.”

“Really now? Yer going to pass up a once in a life time chance to get in me? Yer not ever gonna get this offer again.” Aran seems to get giddy over this, leaning in close.

“I’ve just–I always preferred–”

“Well aren’t ya an adorable old man, huh?” Aran snatches the lube back from here. “Give that here. Let’s get to it.”

As if his life depended on it, Aran rises up and has his belt off and his pants pulled down within seconds. Raphael catches a glimpse, and his face gets even redder. Biting on his lip, he up and away, only to have Aran grab him by the jaw and force him to look back towards him.

“You want me to put it in ya, but ya can’t even look at it?” Aran tries to make him look him in the eyes, but Raphael just makes a little noise in response, and closes his eyes. “Cute. I should make ya suck it.”

Balancing himself, the younger man stands on the couch and crouches in front of Raphael. He rubs his dick against the man’s lips. “Whaddaya say?”  
Raphael’s face feels like it’s burning, and he can feel a fluttering sensation in his chest. It didn’t help he was getting embarrassed over being embarrassed. It’s been so long since he’s done this, he was a little worried. After a moment of hesitation, though, he opens his mouth. A little too eager, he takes in more than he can and gags.  
“Easy there.” Aran laughs, tangling his fingers in the referee’s hair, and guiding him up and down his length. “I know me cock tastes great, but don’t kill yerself tryin’ to taste it.”

Raphael eases up, using a hand to massage what he can’t get into his mouth. There’s still a little worry, that he’ll scrape Aran with his teeth, or gag again, but the other man seemed to be enjoying it well enough. He even started being supportive.

“There ya go. Suckin’ cock is just like ridin’ a bike, ya never forget.” Grunting, Aran drops the lube, and grabs fistfuls of Raphael’s hair with both hands. “God, yer goatee feels so nice against me thighs.”

In some weird way, Ryan was right. It’s been years, but Raphael is able to quickly work into taking him all the way into his mouth, sucking him off like it was nothing. Aran seems to be enjoying it more too, if the salty taste of precum invading his mouth meant anything. Right when he’s about to really get into it, Aran pulls him off him though. “Stop, before I nut in yer mouth. Get yer pants off and get yerself ready.”

“Alright.” Raphael wipes drool from his mouth, and does what Aran says while the man goes to retrieve his jacket. Part of him wants to be embarrassed still, but he was just too into this to care anymore. Once his pants are off, he feels around the couch for where Aran dropped the lube. As soon as it’s found in a couch crevice, he smears some onto his fingers, dipping his hand down in between his legs. There’s a moment of hesitation, then he slips a finger, and then another, into himself. He must have made a small noise, because Aran looks back at him briefly and snickers.

Trying to prep himself as quickly as possible, he adds another digit. He watches as Aran grabs his jacket from the floor and digs around in his pockets. From one, he pulls out a handful of condoms. The referee’s eyes go wide. “How many did you think you would need?”

Aran shrugs, like it’s normal. “I just like to be prepared.” All but one are dropped onto the couch when he returns. He opens it slowly, enjoying watching the older man finger himself, before putting the condom on and smearing the lube all over himself. “God, yer so hairy. Ya ready now?”

Raphael looks up at Aran hovering above him, and swallows, remembering just what he was about to do. Trading his honesty for a quick fuck. Aran better be really good at this.

“…yeah.”

“Good. Cuz I don’t hold back.” For a moment, Raphael is confused. Then Aran practically pounces on him, knocking him down into laying on the couch, and pinning him down. Raphael hisses when his back hits against the hard couch, and he suddenly finds himself agreeing with Aran about his taste in furniture being shit. There’s not much time to dwell on those things, though, because just a second later he feels the head of Aran’s cock pressing against his entrance.

A sudden pang of guilt hits him, and he opens his mouth to say something, but Aran forces him into a sloppy kissing and he presses into him, and Raphael forgets about every doubt he had.

True to his word, Aran starts slamming into him. It’s a little uncomfortable at first, but Raphael adjusts too it quickly. He throws his arms around Aran, dull nails digging into his flesh, and hooks a leg around him, trying to keep him close, trying to force him into him even more.

Breaking away from the kiss, there’s spit everywhere, and Raphael is basically drooling, trying to catch his breath. He knows he’s already a sweating mess, but he needs more.  
“Harder, Ryan, please.” His words are whined out, and Aran grins, happily giving him what he wants. He goes even further, and wraps a free hand around the older man’s dick to jerk him off. Waves of pleasure hit the man. He tries to tell Aran to stop, because he won’t last much longer if he continues, but his words all turn to groans when they leave his throat. He’s only able to continue on for a few moments longer before he lets out a whine, and comes against both his and Aran’s stomachs.

“That was easy…” Aran murmurs, his thrusts slowing down and him ultimately pulling out.

Raphael’s panting hard, trying to catch his breath. He covers his face with his hands. “It’s been awhile.”

“I can tell.” Aran pulls his condom off, and jacks himself off over top of the man’s stomach. Raphael watches through his fingers, and doesn’t stop Aran when he comes all over him. It sends a nice sensation down his back, enjoying the feeling.

“Now, I helped you. Now ya help me win all my matches. Got it?” Aran sits on top of him, flashing his teeth, obviously very pleased with himself.

The referee swallows, holding out a finger. “One match.”

Aran’s smile quickly turns to a scowl. “Whaddya mean, one match? I said all me matches!”

Raphael slides out from under him a bit, sitting up. “And before we started, I said your next match. Not all of them. Just your next one.”

“The chance you’ll have to make a decision is unlike–”

“I know.”

Aran just stares at him, before that demented smile he’s known for shows up. “Yer a sneaky little bastard, aren’t ya? I like that.” He leans over, picking up a white shirt, and wiping himself off with it, and then wiping the other man off. He starts pulling his clothing back on. “Fine, fine. Me next match, you gotta call in my favor if that happens.”  
Raphael makes a sound in acknowledgement, trying to come down from his pleasure high that Aran was ruining with his voice.

“Wanna take a shower together?”

Aran is already dressed, and knows what the answer is going to be. He’s just trying to get some kind of rise out of the man now.

“Get the hell out of my house.”

“See ya later, refy!” Aran snickers, ducking out of the door.

Raphael sighs, sitting up and looking down at himself. He’s a complete mess, covered in sweat and other fluids. He really did need a shower. Sitting up, he picks up his clothes, then notices. The shirt Aran wiped them off with was his. He frowns. “Fucking asshole.”


End file.
